


金平糖。

by Uccello



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 一些碎片。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi





	1. Chapter 1

小赤想要星星吗？他这样问的时候，话语因嘴里含着圆球糖果而含混不清。语气轻飘，像某种梦呓，像随口一提的玩笑话，又一如既往地像轻慢着不由分说。赤司征十郎粗略地瞥他一眼，说，那敦就替我摘一颗吧。 

他展开手，是水红色的、在光下熠熠生辉的金平糖。


	2. Chapter 2

他摸着他的尖牙。后者像他喜欢的那样乖顺地一动不动，暴露出犬齿被指腹抵着碾玩。长久地微微张着的嘴里舌面上都像要积起唾液，而嘴唇干着，即将要起一层毛燥。小赤……他含混不清地低低喊了一句，发音时舌尖不可避免地点在那手指上。显然心情够好的饲主斜斜地睨过来，回一声带着疑问句上扬的单音。他又没有了下文，继续保持着含混不清去得寸进尺，自作主张地合拢双唇去吞咽掉空气和唾液，由此半含着那指尖，犬齿半尖半钝地又陷入指腹一点，他像是以为不会被发现那样再舔舐几下甲面，得到一声饶有兴致般的哼声。 

尖牙在我面前就藏起来吧。赤司轻描淡写地作结，抽回手指对他纵容得足够宽宏大量。敦知道我不喜欢太不听话的狗，下次要再乖一点。


End file.
